


Late Present

by DestinyWaits



Series: Fireteam Schadenfreude: Normal Days [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Fireteam Schadenfreude, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWaits/pseuds/DestinyWaits
Summary: Better late than never, right?





	

“Hey Atlas, Anat and I have a present for you!”

“A present?” the Titan asked skeptically as she flipped through her Vault, looking for raisins, “You know, Tia, the last time you gave me a ‘present’-”

“It’s not like the last one,” Tiamat interrupted quickly, embarrassment coloring her face with a darker shade of blue. “ _Definitely_ not like the last one. I swear it on my bond.”

“Trust us. You’ll love it,” Anat promised, her blue lights pulsing steadily.

Accepting the disappearance of her raisins, Atlas sighed and closed out of the Vault.

“So,” she finally turned to her teammates, “What did you want to give me?”

Tiamat beamed at her, brandishing a long box from behind her, wrapped in plain red paper. Carefully, she gave it to Atlas, who looked questioningly at it.

“Open it,” Anat urged, lights pulsing at a slightly faster pace.

“You seem more excited than I am,” Atlas smiled slightly as she set the box down on the ground. After a small battle with the wrapping paper, she was left holding the tip of a gun, metal jutting out from its barrel.

It was an Icebreaker, gleaming under the sunlight in all its metallic glory.

“Do you like it?” Tiamat asked Atlas excitedly as the Titan fully unwrapped the gun, “You know, it’s quite funny how I came across it. I was with the Cryptarchs, see, and…”

Anything the Warlock said after that flew completely over Atlas' head, for her focus entirely on the sniper before her.

 _Look at those lines. So sleek!_ She ran a hand slowly over the decals. _Such wonderful colors! Not too hard on the eyes._

“…I was supposed to turn it into an exotic shard…”

Atlas knelt down and gently picked up the Icebreaker, propping it up on her knee.

 _Light. Snappy._ She peered through the scope. 

_Interesting scope._ She pressed the butt stock against her shoulder. _Hm. Quite comfortable._

“…Cryptarchs wouldn’t let me take it home…”

Atlas aimed at Rahool’s head.

“…an ass-kicking by An- Hey hey hey,” Tiamat quickly knelt down next to the Titan, noticing where the sniper’s sights were trained, "We should probably _not_ aim guns in the Tower.”

“Hm?“ Atlas questioned absentmindedly, scope still trained on the Cryptarch as she mentally calculated necessary variables. _This scope is phenomenal!_

“You might accidentally kill the Cryptarch,” Anat knelt next to her, “It won’t be the first time you did.”

“That was one time,” Atlas muttered, a tiny tinge of red on her cheeks as she lowered the gun.

“There we go,” Tiamat grinned, wiping off an imaginary bead of sweat from her forehead, “Crisis averted.”

“I’m guessing you like the gun, huh?” Anat bumped her shoulder playfully.

Atlas nodded. “Thank you,” she smiled at each of them sincerely.

“Happy birthday, Atlas.”

“My birthday was five months ago.”

“Shhhh.“

**Author's Note:**

> (Guess who finally figured out their birthdays?)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
